Annehmbar
by Marzena
Summary: Teil 10 der Katie/Adrian Reihe. Adrian will Katie beweisen, dass sie ihm vertrauen kann. Und Katie ist vielleicht ein bisschen mehr verknallt, als sie sich selbst gegenüber zugeben will.


**Anmerkung: **_Die nächste ungeplante Fortsetzung vieler ungeplanter Fortsetzungen. Teil 10 in der Katie/Adrian-Reihe. An dieser Stelle auch nochmal herzlichen Dank an alle lieben Reviewer! Sobald alles nochmal Korrekturlesen ist, werde ich es dann nochmal als komplette Geschichte, unterteilt in mehrere Kapitel, posten._

_Die anderen Teile in der Reihe heißen 'Wann immer dir danach ist', 'Spielchen', 'Feuerwhisky', 'Gespräche', 'Vielleicht' , 'Ballvorbereitungen' , 'Ballnacht', 'Endspiel' und 'Krankenstation'. Man sollte sie gelesen haben, um in Teil 10 mitzukommen. _

_Vielen Dank an **Stroiner **für das Korrekturlesen!_

**ANNEHMBAR**

„Hey! Katielein!"

Katie wandte sich um, als Fred winkend den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Er hielt ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament in der Hand, welches er ihr reichte.

„Hat mir so ein Erstklässlerpimpf für dich gegeben", erklärte er.

„Was ist das?" fragte Katie verwundert und starrte das gefaltete Pergament an. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihr Nachrichten zukommen ließ. Fast alle ihre Freunde waren auch in Gryffindor und da erübrigte sich das Nachrichtenschreiben, wenn man sich täglich im Gemeinschaftsraum über den Weg lief.

„Schau nach, dann weißt du es", grinste Fred unbekümmert. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Der Pimpf sagte bloß, dass das für dich sein soll."

Leanne, die neben Katie gestanden hatte, nahm ihr das Pergament weg und entfaltete es kurzerhand, während Fred schon wieder auf dem Weg zur anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums war, von wo George und Lee ihm zugewunken hatten. Katie stellte sich neugierig neben Leanne und versuchte einen Blick auf die Nachricht zu erhaschen.

_Heute nach dem Abendessen, Bibliothek._

Sehr aussagekräftig. Leanne zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Katie starrte auf die klaren, großen Buchstaben. Sie kannte die Handschrift nicht. Und wer würde sich mit ihr in der Bibliothek treffen wollen? Das musste ja dann ein Ravenclaw sein, immerhin hingen die dort am meisten herum. Aber die Handschrift sah so gar nicht nach Streberleiche aus.

„Weißt du, von wem das ist?" wollte Leanne wissen und wedelte mit dem Pergament.

Katie zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hab mal so Richtung Ravenclaws gedacht, immerhin wurde die Bibliothek erwähnt."

„Vielleicht ist es ja nicht für dich und der Erstklässler, der Fred den Wisch gegeben hat, hat das nur verwechselt. Es gibt mindestens noch zwei andere Katies hier im Schloss", wandte Leanne ein.

„Ja, und wahrscheinlich ist Roger Davis mit einer davon verabredet." Katie schnitt eine Grimasse. Dem Quidditchkapitän von Ravenclaw traute sie so eine selbstbewusste, energische Handschrift noch am ehesten zu. Nur hatte Katie mit dem privat nichts zu tun, also würde er sie wohl kaum in der Bibliothek sprechen wollen.

„Du solltest nicht hingehen", meinte Leanne. „Wir wollten heute Abend schließlich auch noch lernen."

Katie blickte sie vielsagend an. Das Lernen mit Leanne in den letzten Tagen hatte darin bestanden, die ganze Pucey-Geschichte bis in alle Einzelheiten nochmal durchzusprechen und dann vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde lang unkonzentriert in den Büchern zu blättern.

„Ich meine, wir wollten richtig lernen", korrigierte Leanne sich. „Wir müssen uns dringend mal Verwandlung vornehmen."

Katie verzog das Gesicht, musste Leanne aber Recht geben. Immerhin, in den meisten Fächern hatte Katie den durch den Aufenthalt auf der Krankenstation verpassten Unterrichtsstoff längst nachgeholt und war auch recht gut auf die Prüfungen vorbereitet. Nur Verwandlung und natürlich Zaubertränke machten ihr noch zu schaffen.

„Ich wünschte, Verwandlung wäre kein Hauptfach", murmelte sie. „Und Zaubertränke auch nicht. Davor graut es mir am meisten."

Leanne seufzte. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nur die Theorie erklären kann. Aber um Tränke zu brauen, bräuchten wir Zutaten und Kessel und Werkzeuge, sprich wir müssten in die Kerker, und wenn uns dort Snape erwischt, dürfen wir bis zum Schuljahresende nachsitzen."

„Ich finde ja immer noch, dass es ohnehin sinnlos ist, ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke anzustreben." Katie zuckte die Schultern. Es wird nicht passieren. Im Moment bin ich allerhöchstens Durchschnitt."

„Wenn du es nicht wenigstens versuchst, wirst du dich hinterher über dich selbst ärgern", widersprach Leanne.

„Na schön. Aber nicht heute Abend. Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich die richtige Katie bin, und wenn nicht, dann kann ich mir in der Bibliothek immer noch ein paar Lehrbücher für Verwandlung anschauen."

„Was du hoffentlich auch tun wirst", warnte Leanne. „Du hast gestern in Verwandlung aus dem Igel immer noch keine Klobürste gemacht, sondern einen Stachelball mit Stiel. Ich glaube, wenn du das nächste Woche nicht endlich hinbekommst, wird dich McGonagall auch noch zur Nachhilfe schicken."

„Nun ja, wir haben kein Quidditchtraining mehr, sollen sie mir doch in jedem Fach Abends Nachhilfe aufbrummen", murmelte Katie. Das würde sie immerhin hoffentlich endlich von Adrian Pucey ablenken und sie zudem noch gut auf die ZAGs vorbereiten.

„Das wirst du spätestens dann bereuen, wenn die Lehrer auch noch tonnenweise prüfungsrelevante Hausaufgaben aufgeben", bemerkte Leanne warnend. Sie strich sich ihren Rock glatt und schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und ihre Bücher. „Und ich hab gleich noch Nachmittagsunterricht in Wahrsagen. Warum ich das belegt habe, weiß ich auch nicht mehr. Den Prüfern wird man wohl auch nicht denselben Schwachsinn erzählen können wie Trelawney."

Professor Trelawney, die Wahrsagelehrerin, liebte dramatische Prophezeiungen, in denen es um Tod, Gefahr und böse Omen ging. Die ZAG-Prüfer würden sich allerdings wohl nicht von jedem Schüler erzählen lassen, er hätte den Grimm in der Glaskugel wissen, dass sie sich etwas anderes ausdenken musste, verließ Leanne den Raum.

Katie starrte noch einen Moment auf das Pergament in ihrer Hand. Schon seltsam. Dann allerdings wurde sie dadurch abgelenkt, dass Seamus Finnigan mit einem verzweifelten Neville Longbottom hereinkam, der mal wieder sein Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen hatte, und sie vergaß die merkwürdige Einladung in die Bibliothek auch schon wieder.

Das Pergament fiel ihr erst am Abend wieder ein, als Fred beim Abendessen beiläufig fragte, was die geheimnisvolle Nachricht denn beinhaltet hätte.

„Welche Nachricht?" wollte Angelina wissen und nahm sich ein Brötchen.

„Ich soll mich mit jemandem in der Bibliothek treffen", erwiderte Katie achselzuckend. „Ich habe nur keine Ahnung mit wem oder worum es geht."

„Ah, ein geheimes Slytherin-Date!" grinste Alicia über ihr belegtes Brötchen hinweg und erntete finstere Blicke von allen Seiten.

„Nicht alles, was hier im Schloss passiert, muss mit den Slytherins zusammenhängen, Ali." Angelina verdrehte die Augen. „Das wird echt langsam alt."

„Außerdem bestellen die einen sicher in die nächste Besenkammer und nicht in die Bibliothek", fügte Lee grinsend hinzu.

„Die können nicht mal schreiben, wetten?" grummelte Oliver dazwischen. „Können bloß draufhauen und meine Jägerinnen außer Gefecht setzen!"

„Das war nicht Adrians Schuld!" zischte Katie, die das seit ihrer Rückkehr von der Krankenstation schon so oft zu Oliver gesagt hatte, aber natürlich ließ sich Oliver da in seiner Meinung nicht reinreden.

„Ach ... _Adrian_ heißt der Arsch jetzt also schon!" fauchte Oliver zurück, mal wieder puterrot im Gesicht. Er hielt seine Gabel so fest, dass es Katie nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sie in der Mitte zerbrochen wäre.

„Reg dich ab, Oliver!" ächzte George. „Das Thema ist inzwischen auch schon von vorvorgestern!"

„Ich will mich nicht abregen!" fauchte Oliver schon wieder. „Meine Jägerin wurde von dem Typen plattgemacht und jetzt nennt sie ihn auch noch beim Vornamen! Ich fühle mich _etwas_ verarscht!"

„Also wenn du jemanden beschuldigen willst, dann versuch's mit dem rothaarigen Treiber", grollte Katie, der es auch langsam zu bunt wurde. War sie denn die Einzige, die die Schuld nicht bei Adrian suchte, sondern sich auch sehr wohl bewusst war, wie es ohne sein Eingreifen hätte enden können?

„Der wahrscheinlich in Puceys Auftrag gehandelt hat!" grollte Oliver finster. „Pucey hat ihm vermutlich gesagt, dass er den Klatscher auf dich schlagen soll, damit er dann am Ende als Held gefeiert wird und du ihm in die Arme – oder gleich ins Bett! - fällst, Bell!"

Wütend sprang Katie auf die Füße und warf dabei fast noch Angelinas Glas um. Es passierte nicht oft, dass sie so wütend wurde, ganz besonders nicht Jungs gegenüber, aber Oliver hatte ein Talent dafür, andere auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Bei Merlin, Oliver, du bist ein Idiot!" stöhnte Angelina und hielt sicherheitshalber ihr Glas fest. „Sei doch froh, dass Katie nichts passiert ist und belass es dabei!"

„Ja, sicher!" wurde jetzt Katie laut, Angelinas ignorierend. Sie funkelte Oliver über den Tisch hinweg an. „Klar, Pu- _Adrian_ hat das alles geplant, und natürlich auch, dass er mit abstürzt und sich selbst die Knochen bricht und er dann auch auf der Krankenstation landet! Natürlich, Oliver, vollkommen logisch!"

„Für mich ist das logisch!" beharrte Oliver. „Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du diesen blöden Slytherinkerl jetzt auch noch verteidigst!"

„Weil ..."

Sie stockte kurz. Ja, warum eigentlich? Sie wusste, dass Adrian sie nicht absichtlich dem Klatscher oder dem Sturzflug ausgesetzt hatte, oder zumindest glaubte sie das zu wissen. Und was Oliver und die anderen dachten, das konnte ihr ja eigentlich egal sein. Eigentlich.

Es war ihr natürlich nicht egal – es störte sie sogar gewaltig. Das war Katies Gerechtigkeitssinn, und vielleicht, vielleicht ja auch noch etwas ganz anderes.

„Katie, setz dich wieder hin", mischte sich jetzt Leanne ein, aber Katie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mir ist der Appetit vergangen." Sie schob ungeduldig ihren Stuhl zurück. „Wir sehen uns später im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Klar!" höhnte Oliver bitter und stach mit seiner Gabel mitten auf die Wurstplatte, was die Zwillinge mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachteten. „Renn doch zu ihm in die Bibliothek, dort habt ihr jetzt eure Ruhe für einen schnellen ..."

„Reich mir mal die Butter, Oliver!" platzte Alicia mit lauter Stimme dazwischen, die wohl verhindern wollte, dass Oliver sich restlos blamierte und Katie ihm am Ende noch ein Glas Kürbissaft über den Kopf schüttete.

Irritiert blickte sich Oliver nach der Butter um, die eigentlich schon direkt vor Alicias Platz stand. Er wollte protestieren, aber die Zwillinge hatten Alicias Ablenkungsmanöver ebenfalls als solches verstanden und begannen jetzt, Oliver von beiden Seiten mit Fragen zu Quidditch zu bestürmen. Oliver blickte noch irritierter drein, denn sonst versuchte jeder, in seiner Gegenwart das Thema Quidditch zu vermeiden, um sich endlose Monologe zu ersparen.

„Katie?" fing Leanne wieder an.

Katie schüttelte den sie noch länger mit Oliver am selben Tisch sitzen musste, würde sie vermutlich wirklich noch explodieren. Aber explodieren war manchmal gar nicht so verkehrt. Es erinnerte die anderen daran, dass auch in Katie ein waschechter Gryffindor steckte.

Sie verließ die Große Halle, wandte sich aber am Eingang noch einmal um. Leider stand der Slytherintisch am Weitesten vom Eingang entfernt, und so konnte Katie nicht sehen, ob Adrian irgendwo saß. Sie konnte lediglich den rothaarigen Treiber sehen, der durch seine Haarfarbe aus der Menge hervorstach und von dem man munkelte, dass ihm Adrian nach seiner Rückkehr von der Krankenstation zwei blaue Augen geschlagen hatte. Ob das stimmte, wusste Katie nicht, und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wollte sie es auch so genau nicht wissen.

Sie wollte auch nicht zu lange zu den Slytherins hinüber starren. Es reichte, dass über Alicia schon diverse unschöne Dinge an die Wand im Mädchenklo im vierten Stock gekritzelt worden waren. Und 'Slytherinschlampe' war noch eine der harmloseren Beleidigungen gewesen. Also wandte sie sich letztendlich um und trat hinaus auf den Korridor. Die Bibliothek fiel ihr wieder ein, und sie überlegte, ob sie wirklich hingehen sollte. Vermutlich war sie nicht mal gemeint gewesen. Und falls es wirklich Adrian war, von dem das Pergament kam, dann würde der bloß wieder irgendwelche Spielchen mit ihr spielen wollen.

Aber Adrian saß jetzt vermutlich noch beim Abendessen. Sie konnte sich in der Bibliothek weiter hinten verstecken und aufpassen, wer hereinkam. Und wenn es wirklich Adrian Pucey war, dann würde sie einfach hinten bleiben, bis er wieder gegangen war. Ein perfekter Plan. Und Katie war zu neugierig, um nicht hinzugehen.

Sie nahm eine Abkürzung, die ihr George mal gezeigt hatte, und hatte die Bibliothek schnell erreicht. Die breite Eingangstür stand einladend offen. Drinnen herrschte Stille. Klar, die Schüler und auch die Bibliothekarin, Madam Pince, waren alle beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle.

Okay. Reingehen, verstecken, abwarten. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich Roger Davis, der auf eine andere Katie wartete. Obwohl Katie das inzwischen selbst nicht mehr glaubte. Sie betrat die Bibliothek – und wäre fast rückwärts wieder hinausgegangen. _Natürlich_!

Adrian lehnte grinsend an einem der kleinen viereckigen Tische, der mit Büchern, einem Stapel Pergamente, einer Schreibfeder und einem Tintenfass belagert war. Katie blieb stehen.

„Was denn?" fragte Adrian spöttisch. „Keinen Hunger gehabt oder konntest du es nicht abwarten, mich zu sehen, sodass du das Abendessen sausen lassen musstest, um früher hier zu sein?"

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass die Nachricht von dir kam!" verteidigte sich Katie und bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Adrian zuckte die Schultern. „Und? Wärst du gekommen, wenn du es gewusst hättest?" fragte er zurück.

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht ..."

Er lachte sie aus. „Nein, ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass du nicht gekommen wärst, Katielein. Aber du bist neugierig und du bist nicht umsonst ne Gryffindor. Das ist Grund genug anzunehmen, dass du herkommen würdest, auch wenn du nicht genau weißt, von wem die Nachricht stammt."

„Was willst du?" unterbrach Katie, die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was Adrian in der Bibliothek von ihr wollte.

„Oh, nichts weiter. Ein bisschen Lernen."

„Lernen?" echote Katie verdutzt. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Ja, Katielein, lernen. Du weißt schon, man sitzt über seinen Büchern, macht sich Notizen, lernt Fakten auswendig ..."

„Ich weiß, was lernen bedeutet!" fauchte sie. Erst war ihr Oliver blöd gekommen, jetzt auch noch Adrian. Heute war einfach nicht Katies Tag, und ihre Laune sank mit jeder Minute.

„Schlechte Laune?" Adrian grinste, zog einen Stuhl von dem Tisch weg und bedeutete ihr, sich hinzusetzen. „Und wenn du weißt, was lernen bedeutet, umso besser. Dann können wir ja gleich mal anfangen."

„Anfangen womit?" Sie starrte auf die Bücher, die auf dem Tisch bereitlagen. Es handelte sich bei allen um Zaubertrankbücher. Mit einem Ächzen verdrehte Katie die Augen. „Oh nein ... glaubt Snape denn immer noch, dass ich ein Ohnegleichen in dem bescheuerten Fach schaffen kann!"

„Snape glaubt grundsätzlich, dass nur Slytherins und allenfalls noch Ravenclaws ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke schaffen können", erwiderte Adrian gelassen.

„Und warum hat er mir dann schon wieder Nachhilfe verpasst?" wollte Katie misstrauisch wissen. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich hinzusetzen.

„Hat er nicht. _Ich_ habe dir Nachhilfe verpasst. Oder eher, Lernen für die ZAGs. Wenn du dein Ohnegleichen willst, dann musst du dich jetzt reinhängen, Katie."

„Ich kann kein Ohnegleichen schaffen ..." Katie schüttelte ungeduldig ihren langen Pferdeschwanz. „Und warum solltest du dir freiwillig die Mühe machen, mit mir zu lernen? Was springt dabei für dich heraus?"

„Muss etwas für mich dabei herausspringen?" fragte er zurück.

„Du bist Adrian Pucey! Natürlich muss etwas für dich dabei herausspringen! Und wenn du denkst, dass ich mich nach jedem auswendig gelernten Zaubertrank erst mal von dir knutschen und befummeln lasse, dann ..."

Adrian lachte laut auf. „Du hast so eine herrlich schmutzige Phantasie, Katie Bell", grinste er.

Katie blickte ihn empört an. Sie hatte eine schmutzige Phantasie! Er kam doch ständig mit irgendwelchen schmutzigen Kommentaren – oder Handlungen! - um die Ecke! Aber ihr empörter Blick brachte Adrian nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Setz dich endlich hin, Katie."

Sie wollte nicht sitzen, sie wollte sich umdrehen und gehen. Aber Adrian ließ gar keine Diskussion zu. Er drückte sie einfach auf den nächstbesten Stuhl und schob ihr einen Bücherstapel hin.

„Dann können wir ja anfangen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das viel bringt, Adrian."

„Wenn du gleich so an die Sachen herangehst, dann bringt es wohl wirklich nicht viel. Aber ich habe dich gesehen mit den Zaubertränken, Katie. Du ..."

„Ich lasse sie explodieren, mir fliegt der Kessel um die Ohren, sie trocknen am Kessel fest, sie verklumpen oder haben die falsche Farbe!" unterbrach Katie ungeduldig.

„Tja, vielleicht bist du es ja ganz falsch angegangen. Katie, in der ganzen Zeit, in der ich dir Nachhilfe gegeben haben, konntest du nicht einen Zaubertrank auswendig brauen."

„Ich hab inzwischen einige Heiltränke auswendig gelernt, und die Fehler passieren immer noch!" protestierte sie.

„Ja, weil es wohl die falsche Methode ist. Auswendig lernen bringt dir nichts, Katie. Du musst verstehen, was du da eigentlich tust."

„Ich verstehe, was ich da mache. Mist!"

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Willst du ein Ohnegleichen oder willst du kein Ohnegleichen, Bell?"

Ja, sie wollte ein Ohnegleichen. Sie brauchte ein Ohnegleichen. Sie brauchte den Fortgeschrittenenkurs in Zaubertränke, wenn sie nach der Schule ihre Heilerausbildung anfangen wollte.

„Ja ..."

„Dann solltest du aufhören, dich gegen alles zu sträuben, was ich vorschlage."

„Warum?" fragte Katie zurück und schaute zu ihm auf. „Warum machst du das? Weil du immer noch denkst, du hast Schuld an unserem Absturz?"

„Katie ..." Adrian zögerte einen Moment, dann nahm er auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber Platz und schob den Stapel Pergamente beiseite. „Du traust mir kein bisschen und glaubst immer noch, ich würde dich mit allem, was ich tue oder sage, nur verarschen wollen, richtig?"

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Ist das nicht so?"

„Manchmal", gab er zu. „Aber nicht immer. Und du brauchst dein Ohnegleichen und ich kann dir dazu verhelfen. Ohne Gegenleistung, ohne Hintergedanken, einfach so."

Sie starrte ihn an. Er verwirrt sie. Sie hatte geglaubt, ihn einschätzen zu können. Als Arschloch, als Weiberheld, als fieser Slytherin, der mit anderen spielte und der Spaß auf anderer Leute Kosten hatte. Aber wenn er sie so ernst anschaute wie jetzt und seine Worte auch noch Sinn machen, fiel es ihr immer schwerer, sich weiterhin daran zu erinnern, was für ein Arschloch er doch war.

„Überlegst du, ob ich die Wahrheit sage?" fragte er sie schmunzelnd.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin verwirrt", gab sie zu. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Sie hatte ihre Zukunftspläne, und die hießen Heilerausbildung. Und wenn der Weg dazu über Adrian Pucey führte, dann würde sie sich wohl darauf einlassen müssen. „Aber ... wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst ..."

„Keine Benimmregeln für unser Zusammensein diesmal, Bell?" Adrian grinste.

„Würden die etwas nutzen?" fragte sie vielsagend zurück.

„Regeln sind dazu da, sie zu brechen. Und in deinem Fall wohl, um dich vor dir selbst zu schützen."

„Wenn du denkst, dass ich Regeln brauche, um mich selbst daran zu hindern, mich dir an den Hals zu werfen ..." Oh, ja. Adrian hielt sich ohnehin an keine Regeln. Aber sie hielt sich daran. Und hier ging es ums Lernen. Ausschließlich ums Lernen. Keine Knutscherei, kein Fummeln, kein Flirten. Lernen. Nur lernen.

_Wenn du es dir lange genug herunter gebetet hast, glaubst du vielleicht selbst daran_, meinte ihre innere Stimme der Vernunft spöttisch. Katie blendete selbige aus.

„Lass uns anfangen", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, Katielein", grinste Adrian und begann, eines der Bücher aufzuschlagen.

Als Katie an diesem Abend zurück nach Gryffindor kam, rauchte ihr der Kopf. Aber sie hatte auch das Gefühl, das sie heute mehr gelernt hatte als in den ganzen Zaubertrankstunden der letzten Wochen zusammen. Eigentlich ein gutes Gefühl, wäre da nicht immer die brennende Frage, was Adrian eigentlich wirklich wollte.

„Du warst also wirklich in der Bibliothek", bemerkte Leanne, als Katie in das gemeinsame Zimmer zurückkam. „Und lass mich raten, es war nicht Roger Davis, der sich da mit dir oder einer anderen Katie verabreden wollte?"

Katie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es war natürlich Pucey", gab sie zu.

Leanne verdrehte die Augen. „Du kannst ruhig Adrian sagen, wir wissen doch inzwischen alle, dass ihr euch bei den Vornamen nennt", bemerkte sie.

„Adrian und ich haben gelernt. Wirklich", versicherte Katie. Es kam ihr komisch und fremd vor, über ihn vor Leanne als 'Adrian' zu sprechen und es wollte ihr zunächst nicht so leicht über die Lippen kommen.

„Sicher." Leanne ächzte. „Ich hoffe doch, Verwandlung. Da klemmt es an allen Ecken und Enden noch bei dir."

„Zaubertränke", gab Katie zu. „Ich weiß, in Verwandlung bin ich auch nicht besonders gut, aber McGonagall lässt mich auch noch mit einem Annehmbar in den Fortgeschrittenenkurs, aber Snape nur mit einem Ohnegleichen."

„Ach, von Adrian Pucey lässt du dich dann also zum Lernen in Zaubertränke überreden, ja?" fragte Leanne gedehnt. Es klang leicht eingeschnappt, immerhin war sie diejenige, von der Katie sonst immer abgeschaut und abgeschrieben hatte, und die mit Katie versucht hatte zu lernen.

Katie biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wollte Leanne nicht verärgern, und sie war natürlich auch dankbar für Leannes Hilfe. Aber in Zaubertränke hatte Adrian eindeutig mehr Fachkompetenz und zumindest dieses Mal hatte er für keinerlei Ablenkungen beim Lernen gesorgt.

„Adrian hat selbst ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke", versuchte sie zu erklären.

„Und ich ein Annehmbar." Leanne zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und griff nach ihrem Nachthemd. „Aber du musst wissen, was du tust, Katie. Wenn du lieber flirten anstatt lernen willst ..."

„Wir haben nicht geflirtet!" versicherte Katie energisch, obwohl sie sich selbst nicht so sicher war, ob das stimmte. Egal was man in Adrians Gegenwart tat, ein bisschen war es immer, als würde er mit einem flirten. Selbst wenn es nur seine Blicke waren, die sie erröten ließen oder herausforderten.

„Du musst es wissen." Leanne begann, ihre Kleidungsstücke zusammenzulegen und schlug dann die Bettdecke zurück.

Katie wollte etwas erwidern, als die drei anderen Mädchen, die mit ihr und Leanne das Zimmer teilten, ebenfalls hereinkamen. Leanne schnappte sich demonstrativ ein Buch und zog dann genervt ihre Bettvorhänge zu. Auch Katie kletterte in ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu, bevor die anderen ihr irgendwelche blöden Fragen bezüglich Alicia und Marcus Flint – ein Thema, das alle Mädchen an der Schule ungemein zu beschäftigen schien – stellen konnten. Doch müde war sie noch lange nicht.

Vielleicht hatte Adrian recht. Auswendig lernen war die falsche Methode. Was er Katie jetzt versucht hatte beizubringen waren die Zusammenhänge. Wie lange welcher Trank kochen musste und warum. Welche Zutaten hatten welche Wirkung in welchen Mengen, damit klar wurde, in welche Tränke sie kamen und in welchen sie nichts verloren hatten. Wie heiß durfte man einzelne Zutaten kochen, ohne dass Dämpfe aufstiegen oder der Kessel zu überschäumen drohte? Bei welchen Zutaten musste man konstant rühren, damit nichts verklumpte? Was fing alles an zu stinken und welche Vorkehrungen konnte man dagegen treffen? Warum harmonisierten manche Zutaten nicht miteinander und welche waren das? Und weshalb mussten bei bestimmten Zutaten bestimmte Reihenfolgen eingehalten werden? Katie hatte der Kopf geraucht, aber letztendlich hatte sie sogar zugeben müssen, dass einiges davon sich wirklich logisch angehört hatte.

Sie sagte in Gedanken ein paar Mal auf, was sie an diesem Abend alles gelernt hatte, und sie freute sich, als sie feststellte, dass ihr ein Großteil davon in Erinnerung geblieben war. Und das hoffentlich auch korrekt.

„Leanne, verklumpt Fingerhut, wenn man es in Drachenblut einrührt?"

Entgeistertes Schweigen im Nachbarbett. Dann zog Leanne die Bettvorhänge auf und Katie tat dasselbe. Die Mädchen sahen einander an.

„Mir war nicht klar, dass du überhaupt weißt, dass man Fingerhut und Drachenblut gemeinsam anwenden kann", sagte Leanne schließlich.

„Aber nur in winzigen Mengen. Nicht mehr als eine Messerspitze. Sonst verklumpt es doch, oder? Oder war das doch der Fliegenpilz?"

„Nein, das war schon der Fingerhut." Leanne hob die Augenbrauen und senkte die Stimme, damit die anderen drei Mädchen nicht mithören konnten. „Ich muss schon sagen, Katie. Ich bin überrascht."

„Wir haben wirklich gelernt. Und ich mag es nicht, mit dir zu streiten."

„Ich will mich auch gar nicht mit dir streiten", gab Leanne zu. „Und ich weiß, dass dir Pucey wichtig ist. Also wenn er dir wirklich etwas beibringt ..."

„Offensichtlich. Und ohne Hintergedanken und Gegenleistung. Sagt er." Ein wenig unsicher blickte Katie die Freundin an. Sie wusste ja immer noch nicht, ob und wie weit sie Adrian Pucey vertrauen sollte und konnte.

„Ja, sagt er." Leanne seufzte. „Sei einfach vorsichtig, Katie. Wenn das wieder so eine dumme Wette ist, bei der es darum geht, Gryffindors rumzukriegen ..."

„Er hat nicht versucht, mich rumzukriegen!" verteidigte Katie ihren Nachhilfelehrer.

„Gut. Dann sorg auch dafür, dass das so bleibt. Und mach dir keine Gedanken wegen Oliver. Der ist nur gereizt, weil er vor lauter Quidditch nicht genug gelernt hat und jetzt an allen Ecken und Enden aufholen muss. Das ist schließlich sein letztes Jahr hier."

„Und jetzt hat er nicht mal mehr den Hauspokal gewonnen", murmelte Katie, der es schon wieder leid tat, dass sie beim Abendessen so genervt auf Oliver reagiert hatte.

„Es wird es überleben", erwiderte Leanne, pragmatisch wie immer. „Und wenn Pucey dir in Zaubertränke ein Ohnegleichen verschafft, dann hat der echt was gut bei mir."

_Bei mir auch_, dachte Katie bei sich.

„Ich wünschte nur, Flint würde Alicia auch mal etwas verschaffen. Und zwar etwas anderes als ... nun ja." Vielsagend blickte Leanne ihre Freundin an. „Ansonsten sehe ich schwarz für Alis Prüfungen. Oder für seine. Aber man munkelt ohnehin schon, dass er schon wieder sitzenbleiben wird."

Jedem das seine und Alicia das ihre. Katie kuschelte sich unter ihre Decke. Eins der anderen Mädchen löschte mit einem Zauberspruch das Licht im Zimmer. Angenehme Ruhe breitete sich aus, nur ab und zu unterbrochen vom Rascheln der Bettdecken und einer Eule, die draußen irgendwo vor dem Fenster saß und sich mit unheimlichen Schreien bemerkbar machte. Katie und Leanne flüsterten beide ihre Gute-Nacht-Grüße, und schon bald träumte Katie von Klatschern, die auf sie zurasten, und Adrian, der jeden einzelnen davon für sie abfing.

Am nächsten Tag wartete Katie auf eine weitere Nachricht von Adrian, aber sie sah und hörte den ganzen Tag lang nichts von ihm. Beim Abendessen fragte sie sich, ob nicht doch alles nur ein blöder Scherz gewesen war, und nach einer unruhigen Nacht, in der sie von Klatschern verfolgt und auch noch getroffen worden war, war sie felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Adrian sie nur wieder verarscht hatte.

Dann warf eine Waldohreule bei der morgendlichen Eulenpost ein gefaltetes Pergament auf Katies Teller. Es landete direkt auf ihrem Honigbrot.

„Ah, Liebesbriefe?" fragte Oliver patzig über den Tisch hinweg.

Katie nahm das Pergament vom Brot und versuchte den Honig irgendwie abzuwischen. Letztendlich musste sie ihren Zauberstab zu Hilfe nehmen.

„Romantisch!" grinste Alicia und lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Und, was schreibt Loverboy?"

„Ali! Das ist bloß ..."

Aber Alicia hatte ihr das Pergament schon weggenommen und entfaltet. „Ach, schon wieder in der Bibliothek nach dem Abendessen. Ist die Pince da nicht da oder was?"

Oliver knurrte, Lee grinste, Angelina ächzte und Katie riss Alicia mit geröteten Wangen das Pergament weg. „Gar nichts passiert dort, wir lernen bloß!"

„Nette Umschreibung", grinste Fred und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Katie ächzte und blendete die Kommentare ihrer Freunde aus. Sie starrte die Nachricht auf dem Pergament an und dann hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Zwischen zwei größeren Ravenclaws hindurch konnte sie Adrian tatsächlich sehen. Allerdings saß er mit dem Rücken zu ihr und unterhielt sich mit Flint, Bletchley und Higgs.

„Iss." Alicia hielt ihr das Honigbrot wieder hin. „Du hast doch nachher eine Probeprüfung bei McGonagall. Du wirst alle Energie brauchen."

Da Adrian gestern nichts von sich hatte hören lassen, hatte Katie alle Zeit der Welt gehabt, um sich auf Verwandlung vorzubereiten. Sie hatte keine Angst davor, und sie ertappte sich dabei, dass ihr die Probeprüfung völlig egal war. Wenn das hier doch nur schon das Abendessen wäre!

Aber es war nicht das Abendessen, und nach einem äußert stressigen Morgen, an dem gleich zwei Probeprüfungen geschrieben wurden, folgte ein stressiger Nachmittag, an dem dann die nächste Probeprüfung folgte. Professor Snape korrigierte die Arbeiten in der zweiten Hälfte der Doppelstunde, während die Schüler damit beschäftigt waren, herauszuschreiben, was ihrer Meinung nach in einen Beruhigungstrank gehörte.

„Miss Bell", sprach Professor Snape Katie auch noch direkt an, als er die Pergamente wieder austeilte. „Offensichtlich haben Sie dieses Mal nicht bei Ihrer Nachbarin abgeschrieben. Sie sind besser."

Das war alles, was er sagte. Leanne, die wie immer neben Katie saß, wurde rot. Katie starrte auf das Pergament. Ein Annehmbar! Ihr erstes Annehmbar in Zaubertränke überhaupt!

„Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich je gesagt habe", murmelte Leanne, die ebenfalls auf Katies Pergament starrte.

Professor Snape hatte einige sehr unschöne Worte zu Marietta Edgecombe zu sagen, welche daraufhin mitten im Unterricht in Tränen ausbrach, aber selbst das konnte Katies Laune nicht mehr trüben. Sie stürzte zum Abendessen und kippte ein Glas Kürbissaft hinunter. Diesem folgten zwei belegte Brote im Schnelldurchlauf.

„Eilig hast du es also auch noch", grollte Oliver und knallte sein Messer neben seinen Teller.

„Schlechte Laune hast du also immer noch", bemerkte George daraufhin grinsend, und nun war er es, der für den Rest des Abendessens von Oliver böse angestarrt wurde.

Katie war die erste, die aus der Halle rannte, und dieses Mal war sie schon vor Adrian in der Bibliothek. Als er hereinkam, hielt sie ihm ihre Probeprüfung unter die Nase.

„Annehmbar! Annehmbar, Annehmbar, _Annehmbar_!"

Adrian grinste und sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie fiel ihm um den Hals. So standen sie einen Moment lang da, bis sich hinter ihnen jemand räusperte und eine Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw augenrollend an ihnen vorbeiging.

„Nehmt euch doch ein Zimmer", murmelte sie.

„Ein andermal." Adrian grinste und ließ Katie los. „Tut mir Leid, Miss Bell. Fummeln und so weiter ist sehr verlockend, aber das Annehmbar ist immer noch zwei Noten vom Ohnegleichen weg."

Katie, verlegen darüber, Adrian so um den Hals gefallen zu sein und weil die Siebtklässlerin hereingeplatzt war, ging hastig auf Distanz.

„Das Annehmbar hat mir den Tag und die Laune gerettet", gab sie zu.

„Und ich dachte, das wäre meine Anwesenheit gewesen." Adrian grinste immer noch. „Du verstehst es, einen zu enttäuschen, Katielein."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wollten wir nicht lernen?"

„Erstmal wollen wir sehen, was du vom letzten Mal behalten hast. Dann werden wir lernen, und Ende der Woche dann mit der Praxis anfangen." Adrian schob einladend einen Stuhl vom Tisch weg.

„Praxis?" Irritiert blickte ihn Katie an. „Aber Snape wird uns doch nicht in seine Kerker lassen. Es ist keine offizielle Nachhilfe, und ..."

„Slytherin, Baby." Adrian grinste breit. „Irgendeinen Vorteil muss es ja haben, die Fledermaus als Hauslehrer zu haben und auch noch ein Ohnegleichen-Schüler in Zaubertränke zu sein."

Sie blinzelte überrascht. „Du hast ...?"

„Bei Merlin, ja, ich habe."

Er setzte sich ihr wieder gegenüber und streckte dabei seine langen Beine aus. Sie merkte, wie sich ihre Beine unter dem Tisch berührten, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es mit Absicht passiert war ohne nicht. Aber sie mochte es und zog ihre Beine daher auch nicht zurück, und auch Adrian reagierte nicht weiter.

„Und jetzt, Miss Bell, bitte einmal alles, was ich Ihnen über die Anwendung von Fingerhut in Heiltränken erklärt habe. Wenn Sie das schaffen, gibt's einen Schokofrosch zur Belohnung."

Sie warf genervt die Schreibfeder nach ihm und legte mit der gewünschten Aufzählung los.

Gegen Ende der Woche wunderte sich niemand mehr, wenn Katie morgens Post von Adrians Waldohreule bekam. Alicia machte sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe, das Pergament von Katies Teller zu klauen und laut vorzulesen und die Zwillinge unterbrachen nicht einmal mehr ihre Unterhaltung. Oliver blickte zwar nach wie vor miesepetrig drein, sagte aber nichts mehr. Er hatte selbst genug Stress mit Professor Snape, der ihn wohl vor versammelter Klasse wegen einer schlechten Probeprüfung abgekanzelt hatte.

„Sollte man sich heute wieder aus der Bibliothek fernhalten?" fragte Angelina nur hoch mitgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Du kannst dich aus den Kerkern fernhalten, aber da geht ein normaler Mensch sowieso nicht freiwillig hin." Gut gelaunt schwenkte Katie ihren Zettel.

„Ihr geht heimlich in die Kerker?" Lee machte große Augen. „Pucey muss echt lebensmüde sein!"

„Wir haben die Erlaubnis dazu", widersprach Katie.

„Und selbst wenn nicht, Snape ist heute außer Haus", fügte Fred hinzu und köpfte sein Frühstücksei.

„Woher willst du das denn schon wieder wissen?" wollte Angelina misstrauisch über den Rand ihrer Kaffeetasse hinweg wissen.

Fred grinste sie an. „Sag ich nicht, mein Schnutzelchen."

„Wir haben unsere Augen und Ohren eben immer offen", fügte George grinsend an. „Glaub mir, Angie, das macht sich mitunter bezahlt."

Angelina warf ihre Serviette nach ihm und Oliver, übel gelaunt wie so oft in letzter Zeit, schoss wütende Blicke in alle Richtungen. Aber Katie ließ sich ihre gute Laune nicht nehmen, sondern wandte sich an Alicia und Leanne und plauderte unbefangen mit den beiden. Beim Hinauslaufen aus der Halle stieß Alicia sie an.

„Katie und Adrian sitzen auf nem Baum. Knutschen rum, man glaubt es kaum. Erst Liebe, dann die Traumhochzeit!" feixte sie und piekste Katie in die Seite.

„Shhhht!" zischte Katie entsetzt, nachdem sich schon Millicent Bullstrode, die vor ihnen gelaufen war, umgedreht hatte. Die war immerhin in Slytherin, und die brauchte dort nicht irgendwelchen Schwachsinn zu erzählen.

„Ist doch wahr!" Alicia grinste. „Und wenn du dir das selbst noch nicht eingestanden hast, dann wird es allerhöchste Zeit."

„Wir lernen nur", behauptete Katie steif.

_Und ich bin schon lange genug in Adrian verknallt. Du wusstest bisher nur von nichts._

„Langweilig." Alicia markierte ein Gähnen. Dann blickte sie die Freundin forschend an. „Aber hör mal, Katie, nur für den Fall, dass ihr nicht lernt und stattdessen ..."

„Tun wir nicht!" fiel ihr Katie hastig ins Wort.

„Schon gut. Ich will ja nur, dass ihr aufpasst", warnte Alicia. „Du weißt schon ... für Klein-Katie und Klein-Adrian ist es wohl noch etwas zu früh!"

Katie lief dunkelrot an, und ihr entsetzter Blick schien Alicia einigermaßen zu beruhigen.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, Katielein. Ich meine, er ist ein Slytherin."

„Ja, aber er ist nicht Marcus Flint!" Das kam schärfer, als Katie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, aber Alicia lachte nur und nahm es nicht übel.

„Nein, aber der beste Kumpel vom Obertroll, also ... sei besser vorsichtig, okay?"

„Bei Merlin! Wir lernen wirklich nur, Ali!"

„Wie ich schon sagte, dann ist ja gut."

Alicia verabschiedete sich in ihren Unterricht und Katie rannte auf ihr Zimmer, um ihre Schulsachen zu holen. Sie ließ die Schulstunden an sich vorbeiziehen und konnte mehrere ungeduldige Blicke auf die Uhr nicht unterdrücken. Die blöde Zeit sollte endlich schneller vergehen.

Um nicht den Anschein zu erwecken, sie würde jetzt nur noch Adrian im Kopf haben, zwang sich Katie dazu, das Abendessen bis zum Ende auszuhalten, obwohl sie nach einem Teller Suppe schon keinen Hunger mehr hatte und das Dessert freiwillig an Lee weiterreichte.

„Nun hau schon ab", murmelte Leanne in ihre Richtung, als sie alle gemeinsam die Halle nach dem Abendessen wieder verließen.

Das ließ sich Katie nicht zweimal sagen. Sie drängte sich an den beiden Klopsfreunden von Draco Malfoy auf der Treppe vorbei und rannte hinunter in Richtung der Kerkerklassenzimmer. Kurz bevor sie diese erreicht hatte, blieb sie stehen und ließ sich Zeit damit, ihre Haare in Ordnung zu bringen und sich ein paar verirrte Krümel von ihrem Oberteil zu fegen. Sollte ja nicht so aussehen, als hätte sie sich beeilt.

Als sie schließlich den Kerker betrat, hatte Adrian schon alles aufgebaut, und leider war auch wieder mal Percy mit ein paar aufmüpfigen Zweitklässlern in einer Ecke versammelt, die aus einem Buch abschrieben, während Percy wichtigtuerisch im Mittelgang auf und ab ging.

„Sorry", seufzte Adrian, als Katie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn setzte. „Der Streberheini war so eigentlich nicht eingeplant."

Der 'Streberheini' hatte Katie und Adrian wohl auch nicht eingeplant, hielt es aber offensichtlich für seine Aufgabe, jeden einzelnen Handgriff der beiden zu überwachen. Percy schaffte es bald, dass Katie sich noch nervöser fühlte als im Unterricht bei Professor Snape. Jedes Mal, wenn Percy ihnen den Rücken zudrehte, schoss sie wütende Blicke in seine Richtung.

„Immerhin ist der Trank nicht verklumpt oder explodiert", murmelte sie und gab als letzte Zutat zwei Tropfen Drachentränen in den Kessel.

Der Kesselinhalt explodierte mit einem kräftigen _Blupp_ und durchweichte Katie und Adrian mit den Resten der milchweißen Flüssigkeit.

„Oh, Drachenscheiße!" fluchte Katie ganz undamenhaft. Es war so gut gelaufen, und jetzt das! Daran war nur dieser Idiot Percy schuld!

„Bell! 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für unziemliches Betragen!" schimpfte Percy. „Und wisch die Sauerei hier weg!"

„Jetzt mach dir mal nicht in die Hosen, Oberstreber." Adrian verdrehte die Augen in Richtung Percy. „Passiert eben, wenn man die Leute so nervös macht, wenn sie sich ständig umgucken, ob du dich endlich mal wieder um die beiden Pimpfe da in der Ecke kümmerst anstatt uns anzustarren!"

„Ich beaufsichtige nur das Treiben in diesem Kerker, Pucey, und ich möchte hier nicht wegen Bells überall bekannter Unzulänglichkeit in diesem Fach zusammen mit meinen Schutzbefohlenen in die Luft fliegen!" verteidigte sich Percy empört. „Und 15 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin für unverschämte Bemerkungen, Pucey!" fügte er dann noch eilig an und rückte seine Brille gerade.

Adrian ignorierte ihn und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, um die Sauerei auf dem Fußboden, auf den Möbeln und auf ihm und Katie zu beseitigen. Nur im Kessel klebte das Zeug weiterhin fest.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" jammerte Katie, die Percy jetzt gerne ohne Laterne in den Verbotenen Wald gejagt hätte, in der Hoffnung, dass er dort für immer verschollen blieb. „Ich dachte, ich hätte es im Griff!"

„Eine Drachenträne zu viel, Katielein. Wie lautet die Regel? Alles, was das Wort 'Drache' im Namen hat, ist bei falscher Anwendung mit Vorsicht zu genießen."

„Ich hasse Drachen", grummelte Katie und schnappte sich den Kessel. „Ich geh den eben im Waschraum saubermachen. Das Zeug scheint ja magieresistent zu sein. Hängt vermutlich auch mit irgendwelchen Drachen zusammen."

„Stimmt. Nämlich damit, dass du auch eine halbe Drachenschuppe zerkleinert und in den Kessel geworfen hast. Man sagt nicht umsonst, Drachen haben einen schützenden Panzer. Auch gegen Zauberei."

Katie ächzte, ignorierte Percy und die Zweitklässler und verschwand in dem Waschraum, der sich am Ende des Flures befand. Adrian war ihr gefolgt, und gemeinsam ließen sie heißes Wasser in den Kessel laufen.

„Erst aufweichen lassen, dann auskratzen."

„Das kann doch dauern." Katie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hab keine Lust auf Percy, ehrlich gesagt."

Adrian grinste sie an. „Wenn du mehr Lust auf mich hast, können wir auch hier bleiben."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und betete sich herunter, dass sie eigentlich nicht nachgeben sollte. Nicht verarschen lassen, bloß nicht herumknutschen, auf die Prüfungen konzentrieren. Ja, sie mochte Adrian. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass sie jedes Mal springen würde, wenn es ihm passte.

Adrian hingegen blickte sie spöttisch an. „Bell, wenn du hier noch zwei Stunden stehen und mit dir selbst kämpfen willst, dann kommen wir nie weiter."

„Ich will nicht ..."

„Aber ich."

Und wieder einmal stand sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Dieses Mal hatte Adrian keine Sekunde gezögert. Hungrig presste er seinen Mund auf ihren und seinen Körper gegen sie. Sie öffnete ganz automatisch ihre Lippen, drängte sich ihm entgegen, schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, hatte sie schon die ganze Woche darauf gehofft, dass etwas in der Art passieren würde.

„Ah ... du hast mich nicht zufällig vermisst, nein?" murmelte Adrian irgendwann zwischen zwei Küssen, und sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Wange.

„Nein", schwindelte Katie, obwohl sie sehr wohl wusste, dass ihr Verhalten eine andere Sprache sprach.

„Oh, ja. Das würde erklären, warum mir kaum noch Raum zum Atmen bleibt." Sie hörte ihn leise lachen, dann war sein Mund wieder auf ihren und sie vergaß alles um sich herum.

„Bei Merlin", murmelte er und küsste sie unbeirrt weiter, während seine Hände ungeniert ihr Oberteil nach oben schoben und über ihren Bauch weiter nach oben strichen. Die obligatorische Gänsehaut folgte, aber Katie machte keinerlei Anstalten, Adrians Hände abzuschütteln. Sie wollte sogar, dass er weitermacht. Es war ... _schön_.

_Das ist gefährlich, was du da tust_, warnte die Stimme der Vernunft.

Bla, bla, bla. Quidditch spielen war auch gefährlich, wie man gesehen hatte. Es war selbst gefährlich, Zaubertränke zu brauen, wenn sich Percy Weasley im selben Klassenzimmer aufhielt. Alles war irgendwie gefährlich. Und letztendlich hatte Katie auch einfach keine Lust dazu, aufzuhören.

Sie erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Plötzlich hatte sie die Hände unter Adrians T-Shirt. Sie konnte seine Muskeln fühlen, als sie vorsichtig mit der Handfläche darüber streichelte.

„Katie", murmelte er an ihrem Ohr. Dann saugte er ungeduldig weiter an ihrem Hals. Das würde den nächsten Knutschfleck geben. Und es war ihr so etwas von egal.

Wer weiß, was passiert wäre. Sie hatte ihr T-Shirt hochgeschoben und ihren Hosenkopf offen und Adrian nestelte gerade ziemlich ungeduldig an dem Verschluss ihres BHs. Sein T-Shirt lag irgendwo auf dem Fußboden, zusammen mit Katies Haarband, das er ihr zuallererst aus den Haaren gezogen hatte.

Und dann hörten sie das Kichern.

„Drach ...", fluchte Adrian mit unterdrückter Stimme und machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, das Wort komplett auszusprechen. Er trat von Katie weg, bückte sich nach seinem T-Shirt und streifte es sich in Rekordgeschwindigkeit über den Kopf.

Katie brauchte länger zum Reagieren. Sie fühlte zunächst nur Kälte und Verwirrung, als Adrian sie so plötzlich losgelassen hatte. Dann fing ihr Verstand jedoch an zu arbeiten, und sie ignorierte ihren halboffenen BH und den über ihre Schulter herunterhängenden BH-Träger und zerrte sich hastig und mit hochrotem Gesicht das T-Shirt so weit nach unten, dass es ihre halboffene Jeans verbarg. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh.

Die Maulende Myrte kam durch den Abfluss nach oben und kicherte wieder, als sie Katie und Adrian bemerkte. Wer weiß, wie lange die da schon im Abfluss gewesen war. Katie merkte, dass sie schon wieder rot wurde.

„Bell und Pucey sitzen auf nem Baum", trällerte Myrte, und ihre Zöpfchen bewegten sich heftig hin und her, als sie auf die beiden zu schwebte.

Katie ächzte. Das hatte sie doch heute schon einmal von Alicia zu hören bekommen!

„Und du hängst gleich zurück im Abfluss, wenn du nicht aufpasst!" knurrte Adrian den Geist an.

Myrte wurde erwartungsgemäß sauer, raste auf die Tür zu den Toiletten zu und verursachte eine kleine Überschwemmung, als sie durch eine der Toiletten wieder verschwand. Katie und Adrian waren wieder alleine.

Sie sahen einander an, und Katie bückte sich schließlich umständlich nach ihrem Haarband. Die Stimmung war irgendwie verfolgen. Noch bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an die Tür, und auf Adrians knappes 'Herein' stand auch schon Percy auf der Schwelle.

„Ich habe euren Kram im Kerker aufgeräumt", berichtete er tadelnd. „Sobald ihr mit dem Kessel fertig seid, könnt ihr in eure jeweiligen Häuser zurückgehen."

„Zu gütig, Oberstreber." Adrian verdrehte die Augen. „Haben wir auch noch ein Zeitlimit für den Kessel!"

Percy setzte seinen besten Oberlehrerblick auf. „Ja, Pucey, fünf Punkte von Slytherin für respektlose Betitelung – und du hast genau 30 Minuten bis zur Sperrstunde, also würde ich mich an deiner Stelle mit dem Kessel beeilen. Und Bell, du kommst besser direkt nach Gryffindor mit mir."

„Aber mir ist der Kessel explodiert, nicht Adr- Pucey!" protestierte Katie.

„Also ich lasse dich hier wohl kaum allein mit einem Slytherin, Bell! Ich bin Schulsprecher und es ist meine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen ..."

„Dass ich Bell nicht zum Mitternachtssnack verspeise, jaja." Adrian stöhnte genervt und griff nach dem Kessel. „Dann bring die Gryffindorprinzessin zurück in ihren Turm, Schulsprecher. Oder zählt das auch als respektlose Betitelung, Weasley?"

Percy schnappte empört nach Luft, und ehe er Slytherin schon wieder Punkte abziehen konnte, ergriff ihn Katie geistesgegenwärtig am Arm.

„Dann komm endlich und lass uns gehen", drängelte sie. „Sonst erwischt uns am Ende Filch, und dann müssen wir am Wochenende den Trophäenraum putzen!"

„Also wenn du in Begleitung des Schulsprechers ...", setzte Percy natürlich sofort an, aber Katie zog ihn einfach mit sich zur Tür hinaus und drehte sich dabei noch einmal entschuldigend zu Adrian um. Sie wäre gern noch weiter mit ihm allein gewesen, oder hätte zumindest gern selbst den Kessel saubergemacht.

Adrian jedoch zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er sich nach besagtem Kessel bückte und die Tür hinter Katie und Percy ins Schloss fiel.


End file.
